


Texas Hold 'Em

by miserablesoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserablesoldier/pseuds/miserablesoldier
Summary: Previously, on Go Fish, on a mission to capture an enhanced individual, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes unassumingly come across them in an elevator in a run down hotel in which gets pretty awkward when it gets stuck in the middle of the night. Now, in the hands of the Avengers in their compound, the team find out and realise there are more sides to the story than just the good guys fighting the bad guys. You’re in their grey area.





	Texas Hold 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel or second part to Go Fish! I hope you like it.

You didn’t put up much of a fight. Hell, you didn’t fight at all. All you said was: “which way to your car then?” No commotion, not harsh words just a slow walk to the Jeep.

You thought it was best if you didn’t make it more awkward with Steve and Bucky. You had a good idea of what they were probably thinking about you. Words of betrayal, lies, and a ‘why’ with lots of question marks circling their heads.

Kind of like in Tom and Jerry.

You preferred Ben and Jerry though.

Steve put fancy electronic cuffs on you, the look on his face was just disappointment in you and probably himself for trusting you. “Is this really necessary?” You asked him in a low and soft voice, your eyes refusing to leave his alone.

“Protocol, Ma’am.” Back to the Ma’am, great. Bucky pulled you gently from Steve, helping you into the back of the vehicle with the two super soldiers sat in front of you in case if you were planning of getting away or attacking them in any way shape or form.

Not that you were planning to. Realistically, being with them was the safest place you could be in right now. Protected and guarded by not one, not two but three Avengers. What’s the point in making a getaway if you’re innocent?

Well, depends which crime.

The engine roared to life and pulled out of the car park of the motel. Tony was driving but was insistent with his questions of what happened.

“So, (Y/N), is it? It is, right? No mistake from Scotland Yard?” Stark called from the behind the wheel and through the caged hatch from where you were uncomfortably sat in.

You nodded. “Yeah, they got it right.”

You were sure he smirked or was it a smile? It was hard to tell through the wired window. “You had a hell of a bad day.” He laughed through it.

You frowned and narrowed your eyes at the back of his head. “Do elaborate, Mister Stark.”

Tony ‘ooo’d. “Mister Stark? That sounds kinky.”

“If you think titles are kinky, no judgement from me.” You smiled and shook your head mid-laugh.

You glanced at Steve and Bucky for a split moment and they had the same expressions as they had when they found out you were who they were chasing after. They looked like wounded pups, the ones with soft floppy ears as well.

Tony made a quick right turns and jerked the Jeep which made yourself, Steve and Bucky unbalanced and move involuntarily. You closed your eyes, wincing as you banged the back of your head against the metal back on the car. “Sorry about that.”

“No, you’re not – you were saying?” You pushed him to continue his mantra, anything but this silence with the lads would be more preferable.

“Ah, your bad day. You were living in a crappy, dirty motel, got trapped in an elevator with those two and now you’re chained up. Like some kind of Simon Pegg and Nick Frost movie.”

You cocked an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t that make me the unsung hero? Or one of the friends that gets killed off?”

“Depends, are you innocent?” Ah, a test. That wasn’t really subtle but you had the eyes of Steve and Bucky on you.

They were intrigued and listening to your answer. “Are any of us really innocent?” Bucky hardened his jaw and looked away as Steve looked down at his shoes.

“Touché.” Tony muttered as the car picked up speed on the dirt road they turned off on.

You leant your head back to the metallic, corrugated wall and closed your eyes. You knew the soldiers were watching you, as they had to, but they was something more behind it than just duty. Closing your eyes, you allowed your mind to wander to a place where there wasn’t any threat to you and there was genuine happiness and a family that loved you.

It’s the same place you go when you need to sleep but sadly, you didn’t have the ability to manipulate dreams at all so they quickly turned to nightmares. Variations upon variations of what happened almost seventeen years before you boarded everything up and high tailed it out of there. At first, it made you sad and in tears but that faded. Year by year. Those tears down fall down the curve of your cheek anymore and the feeling of sadness is now nostalgia.

Now, you have it as a goal. A future to look forward to and not run away from. Those boards will be torn down one day and will be filled with light, warmth and the smell of old books.

A home was your dream and a hope to be a reality.

You were forced out of that façade by a forceful and sudden stop. Opening your eyes, you met Bucky and Steve. Still sat across from you – still visibly upset no matter how much they tried to hide it.

You knew.

“End of the ride, folks.” Tony pulled the hand-break and killed the engine, pulling out the keys. There were no actual windows from in the Jeep so you had no idea where you actual was.

You gathered that was the idea – you were pretty sure that they have a massive Avenger’s sign on the building like they did the tower so the objective of being hidden and discreet was thrown out the window.

Tony opened up the door from the outside and Steve climbed out. Bucky got you up and in front of him, helping you out with ease. You were pretty sure that he could lift and throw you up in the air if he wanted.

You followed Steve and Tony as they led you out of whatever basement this was and into an elevator. Stark smirked. “Hopefully this one won’t stall.” A glare from both super soldiers was earned.

Tough crowd.

You were guided into a cell or four star hotel suite by the look of it. A definite upgrade from the shitty hotel. If this is how Tony treats his prisoners than how does he treat the Avengers? You wanted to ask if you could be a prisoner for a while.

“So, there’s the bed, shower, toilet and a desk as you can see.” They were going to leave you alone for awhile to stew and for them to come up with a game plan with what to do with you.

You nodded, walking over to the bed and parking your butt on it. “Comfy.”

“Glad you think so.” Tony left the room, leaving you with Steve and Bucky.

They just stared at you and you haven’t decided whether you were uncomfortable or welcome to it just yet. The men were waiting on you to explain yourself but after a good, long sullen silence of five minutes – which was pretty awkward – Bucky groaned and left.

Steve stayed for just one moment to say something that you thought could be at least something, anything. “There are set times for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Six am, twelve pm and seven pm.” You nodded.

“Thank you, Steve.” That was genuine and the look he gave you made you actually feel worse for deceiving them even though that you literally met them eight hours ago.

This confused the hell out of you.

Steve left. As the door officially locked, your restraints were unlocked and dropped on the floor.

“Nice.” You dragged out, looking around the room.

Definitely better than the motel.

Hours and hours went by, you figured it was best to sleep until someone either came in with food or came to interrogate you. Someone had come in while you were asleep, it was for dinner and they didn’t wake you up. The food was placed on the desk and, of course, you devoured it when you woke up. You were hungry and the last thing you ate was half a sandwich in an elevator and you knew they didn’t poison the food as they needed you. More like they needed whatever was in your brain to pin the crimes on you because that looked like the way it was heading.

You sat up slowly from the bed as the door unlocked. A woman with dark red hair that stopped at her shoulders came in with nothing in her hands. You recognised her from whatever show or news caster was reporting on the Avengers that day. The Russian assassin or spy, whatever.

She smiled, which you assumed was fake and to lure you in. “Hi there.”

“Hey.”

She motioned to the unused half of the bed. “Mind if I sit?”

You shook your head. “Go right ahead.”

“You’re (Y/N), right?” She asked.

Your eyes scanned her. “Would you be here if I wasn’t?” You smirked.

She exhaled a laugh. “Valid point.”

A silence and then she continued. “Natasha Romanoff.”

“I’m aware.” You crossed your legs and you were also aware of the fact that she was observing and reading your actions to determine what you are like and what your next actions would be.

Which would be nothing at all, to her displeasure.

Natasha found your eyes interesting, you noticed as she kept coming back to them. “Do you know why you’re here?”

You nearly deadpanned at the question. “I reckon I’m here because you have the idea in your heads that I’ve done something bad worthy enough for the Avengers involvement.”

She smiled and raised an eyebrow. “You think we are wrong to suspect you?”

“Wrong to suspect me? No. Wrong to in-prison me for it? Yes.” You enjoyed being vague especially with a highly trained assassin.

Natasha straightened her back, she wasn’t expecting this. “You believe someone is framing you?”

“I wouldn’t say framing me, just murdering innocent people in my name to prove a point. I imagine he wasn’t expecting for you guys to get involved.” You added a tidbit to entice her.

Natasha was watching every little muscle you make, watching to see if you were lying at all but what you were saying was and is the truth. “He? Scorned lover?” She smirked.

You laughed. “No, no, more like a guy thinking daddy could fix everything and get away with it.”

“Could I get a name?”

You raised an eyebrow and she informed you of why. “So, you’re not the person in prison for a crime you didn’t commit.”

“Check my story, alibi, that sort of thing? He has a few names that I’m aware of.” Natasha got up and pulled out a blank note book from the desk as well as a pen. She handed them to you as you sat down.

Overall, you wrote down seventeen names. One for each year. He would reform himself at the start of every year and get into all sorts of trouble and not the good kind. Natasha was surprised at how many you wrote down, you were sure that she was beginning to believe in your story.

You were being framed.

“Rogers and Barnes will be glad to hear of this.” Natasha dropped that on you as she got up to leave.

You didn’t really believe that. “That so?” You had imagined that they would resent you for a little while, at least.

“Very so.” And Natasha left, the door locking behind her.

Getting back to sleep had proven difficult for a couple hours, so you let your mind wonder to a safe place. You thought you would be back in that house but no, you were in an elevator. You were sat down, with cards in your hands. Steve was there, smiling and laughing. Bucky was beside you, looking at you with those eyes you could actually lose yourself in. This was a safe place and you missed it. You missed being their friend or whatever you were in there for six or so hours.

You were playing this by ear. You weren’t manipulative, you didn’t have a play in mind. You just wanted to live, survive, and play a card game or two. You wanted to get away. You wanted to go home but here you are. In the Avengers compound, laying on the comfiest bed you’ve had the pleasure of sleeping on I’m seventeen years. You had forgot how nice it is to sleep in a nice bed.

Sleep came slow and naturally but you were nudged awake by a different woman with flowing long brown hair. “Can I help you?” You mumbles and groaned, wiping the sleep out of your eyes with the sleeves of your shirt. You didn’t have the strength to figure out her name yet.

The woman had rolled her eyes. “I’m Wanda, and we know you’re innocent.”

“Well, Wanda, I literally just woke up so give me a minute.” You were going slow and she just wanted you up and ready, wanting to shock Steve and Bucky in the morning with you at the table – they weren’t informed of what Natasha got from you last night yet.

A red hue covered your body and forced you up to your feet. You frowned at the woman. “That was rude.”

“Get dressed, Tony cleaned the clothes that you had.” How kind of him.

You got undressed with no warning whatsoever for Wanda, she quickly turned around and you chuckled. Stepping into clean clothes was a nice feeling that you’ve missed. You shoved your feet into your boots and tied your hair back. “You can look now, and we can go.”

Wanda opened the door and you followed, with no restraints this time. In the elevator up, you looked over at her.

“So, where are we going?” You weren’t exactly told.

Wanda glanced at you and the shifted her body to face you. “The kitchen and dining room. It’s breakfast in five minutes.”

“What’s on the menu?” Food sounded good right now.

“It’s a free for all so there’s all kind of cereal, toast and sandwiches and any drinks really. Tony keeps everything fully stocked.” Wanda told you, which she didn’t really have to. You were under the impression that as soon as some kind of briefing went down and they went after the guy you would skedaddle out of there

And finally back home.

But that wasn’t the case at all, was it?

Everyone was already at the table, beginning to eat as you two left the elevator and walked into the dining room. Bucky looked up first and saw you, and then Steve. Those blue eyes were so wide and full of shock, it was quite comical.

“Wanda, what are you doing? She’s in containment.” Steve rose up from his chair, his mood declined.

You took a step forward towards them. “Didn’t you hear, lads, I’m innocent.” You smiled happily.

“What do you mean innocent?” Bucky was the second to rise up from his chair.

Natasha quickly diffused them. “Sit down, soldiers. She gave me her story and it checks out. (Y/N) is being framed by a guy with a crappy temper.”

Steve and Bucky’s darkened moods seem to fade as they lowered themselves down into their seats. Wanda sat you down beside her and Clint. The two soldiers looked at each other and then you. You felt their eyes on you and you didn’t know what to say to them or think at all – and you weren’t about to say anything at all with nearly every Avenger at the table.

Tony took a bite out of a piece of toast. “So, what’d you do to piss him off so bad?”

“Tony.” Pepper hit his arm as a warning.

He looked at her like he had no idea why she hit him. “What?”

You shrugged. “It’s okay, Miss Potts.” They might as well know.

“I humiliated him at this massively and overtly expensive gala he was hosting for the very first time. I basically ended his social life on the spot and basically his future.” You began as your poured milk on top of your cereal.

They were all quite content on listening to your story, especially Steve and Bucky. “Why were you at the gala?” Clint asked her, taking a sip on his coffee.

“My family were invited.”

Natasha twirled the stirring spoon in her coffee. “Wealthy?”

You shook your head. “I knew what he was and I found out what he was going to continue to do to girls, guys and anyone who got in his way. Whether if it was sport or pleasure. My great great something or other was in business with his great great grandfather so his parents were friendly with mine – that’s how we got in.”

You met Steve and Bucky’s gaze at the other end of the table. Steve spoke to her gently for the first time since the elevator. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing that he didn’t deserve. He hurt someone I care about and karma hit him. It hit him hard and now he wants my head for what I did.” You finished your cereal and downed a glass of fresh orange juice.

Natasha softly spoke to her. “Hey.” She got your attention.

“That cycle ends now.”

You nodded. “Good because I’ve waited seventeen years and I want to go home.”

After breakfast, Natasha and Wanda guided you to the wreck room where a pool table, fuse ball table, air hockey, plenty of video games and books were held. They left you to entertain yourself as they debriefed the mission to the team a couple floors up in the conference room.

You sat on the ‘L’ shaped sofa and watched Hot Fuzz, it was a favourite. For the next three to four days, you had free reign of the facility all by yourself and Vision – who you found a bit weird but so were you.

Steve came back a day early. He wanted to talk to you, alone. You greeted him with a soft ‘Hello’ and he just hugged you. You thought you would be crushed but it was actually nice.

“Is everything okay?” You asked as you pulled away.

Steve nodded. “Yeah, everything is being taken care of. They found him, and it’s happening tonight. Tomorrow you can go home.”

You were shocked, you didn’t think this day would come and it has. That dream would become a reality. “Really?”

He smiled. “Really.”

“Wow.”

“Seventeen years is a long time to be waiting, you know?” Steve sat down with you on the sofa.

You gave him a small smile and nodded. “I had to. To protect the ones I love, I’m sure you could understand, Cap.” That felt wrong but sort of right to say. He was always Steve Rogers to you. You never saw the Captain America side of him – only heard of it.

“Yeah, I thought we should talk finally after what happened.”

“No time like the present.” You felt like you should go first but Steve happens to be a gentlemen.

He looked shy. “I’m sorry.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you and Bucky?” You relaxed your shoulders, removing tenseness from yourself for what’s to come.

He had a few questions to ask. “When you met us, before the elevator, did you know who we were?”

You shook your head. “No, I didn’t. I only realised when I overheard you talking to Bucky when you thought I was listening to loud music then the elevator stalled.”

“That makes sense and makes me feel a lot better actually.” He chuckled, very relieved. He should have talked to you sooner.

You raised an eyebrow. “I still deceived you a little bit.”

Steve shook his head. “No, you didn’t. You made the best of a bad situation. You thought the worst when you realised who we were and wanted to survive.”

“Self preservation and all that.” You looked at your hands, trying to focus on your next words to him.

You came back to his eyes. Very nice eyes. “I don’t regret any friendship made in the elevator with you two. That was me. Those photos are real. Everything was real.”

Another voice made you turn both of your heads. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Bucky.” You slowly stood and he walked over to you. He pulled you into a nice, deep hug which you thoroughly enjoyed.

He took your hands in his. “When you’re ready to finally go home, take our phone numbers. Stay in touch.”

“Maybe, come visit us here.” You smiled, how did you get so attached to these guys?

Steve came up and stood by his best friend. “Perhaps, we could visit you. If you wanted.”

Bucky smiled at you. “Play a game of cards?”

You laughed. “Game night at my place? You’re on.”

 


End file.
